Os/transcript
PROLOGUE Massive Dynamic - Pot Smoking WALTER: I didn't realize until later. I woke up, and there she was in my bed. Yoko. KEVIN: What did he say? WALTER: It was the '70s. What could he say? (both laugh) WALTER: This is wonderful, Kevin. You getting to sit here all night, Looking at these monitors. What a magnificent job. KEVIN: C.E.O. of Massive Dynamic is not a bad gig either. Must be nice, all that power. WALTER: It was Belly's intellect made the company great. All I've managed to do with its vast resources is to create a new flavor of cupcake frosting. Bacon-berry. KEVIN: Well, not for nothing, But I've worked for Mr. Bell for a long time, And you're the best boss I've ever had. (both laugh) WALTER: Look at them, moving through the halls. There's a rhythm to it. A cadence. Each monitor is its own movement. All blending together in a beautiful symphony. What's in that room there? No one ever goes in there. KEVIN: You know what that is, don't you? That's William Bell's office. Nina's Office - Disturbance NINA: Walter, what are you doing? WALTER: I have spent the last two hours in Belly's old office. I found the most amazing things. Animal ESP, morality detector, viral dreaming, powdered water, some of our best ideas. NINA: Walter, why are you going through William's old research files? WALTER: You know as well as I do that our universes are on a collision path. I have to protect our world. If Belly were here, he wouldn't let everyone down. NINA: Walter, you're not letting anyone down. WALTER: William would have worked out what the machine does and how it relates to Peter. And to make matters worse, for the first time since we've been reunited, Peter is truly happy. NINA: Oh? How so? WALTER: Peter and Olivia. I thought you knew. They're a couple now. NINA: Wow, well, that's wonderful. WALTER: Yes, it is. And his happiness is a constant reminder of the price of my failure, of what will be lost if I don't succeed. And I sat there, and... looking at these, feeling depressed, missing my old friend, wondering if I could succeed without him, thinking how good we were together. But then I remembered how good we were together. And then I realized that maybe these contained a solution. Maybe if I went through these files, Every detail, every thought pattern, Then maybe I could remember how to think the way I used to, the way we used to. Back when there were no limitations. Back when anything was possible. Massachusetts Metal Depository - Floating Man (two men climbs up the building. Bill puts on an upside down boots and walks away. Bill takes off his mask.) BILL: Come on, come on! Let's go! (Koenig drags the rope. camera pans upside down.) SECURITY GUARD: Hey! BILL: Koenig! Come on! SECURITY GUARD: Let me see your hands! (Koenig reaches his pocket. security guard shoots. Bill flees. blood floats upward, followed by Koenig's body.) SECURITY GUARD: Oh, my god. ACT I Harvard Engineering Building - Peter's Secret PETER: Trial seven. March Fifteenth. Initial testing on the memory discs I retrieved from the shape-shifters revealed no information, however, the daisy chain wiring pattern seems to have activated them, somehow revealing tons of previously undetected data. Unfortunately, I have absolutely no idea how the hell to read it. (answers ringing phone) Hey. OLIVIA: I thought you were gonna sleep in. PETER: I thought you were gonna let me sleep in. OLIVIA: Well, I woke up early and it's actually warm outside. And there's this great Street Fair on Memorial Drive. PETER: You like a Street Fair? OLIVIA: I love a good Street Fair. And you're not so bad yourself. So I figured because you're on the way-- PETER: Actually, I'm not home right now. OLIVIA: Oh. PETER: Yeah, I got up early and went to the gym. OLIVIA: Oh, well, I wouldn't want to interrupt your workout. PETER: No, no, I'm almost done. Just let me shower up, and I'll meet you in fifteen. OLIVIA: Perfect. I'll swing by the house. PETER: Bye. (beep) HANDS-FREE PHONE: Please say a command. OLIVIA: Read text. HANDS-FREE PHONE: I need you and the Bishops. Massachusetts Metal Depository - Investigating Icarus WALTER: It's magical. "They glanced up and saw Icarus float through the sky, and taking him for a god, They stood still in wonder." BROYLES: Icarus had wings. We have no idea what's keeping him up there. He was shot by a security guard early this morning. The guard said he found two of them coming down from the roof. There's no alarm on the upper windows. Apparently they used their ability to get up there. WALTER: What a marvelous way to pilfer. OLIVIA: So the other one got away? WALTER: Ooh. (checks his pulse. giddy chuckling.) This man is dead. Assuming he is a man. SECURITY GUARD: I thought I saw him reach for a gun so I shot him, and then he just floated away. OLIVIA: Okay, so the other one, the one who got away, is this what he looked like? SECURITY GUARD: Yeah, but his hair was longer. BROYLES: Any idea what they were after? SECURITY GUARD: We've been through most of the precious metals already, the gold, the platinum. Doesn't look like anything was taken. OLIVIA: I mean, they went to a lot of trouble to get in here. So they must have been after something. FBI TECHNICIAN: Agent Broyles. We found a key card on the dead man. BROYLES: This used in the building? SECURITY GUARD: No, we're still old-fashioned bolt and key. BROYLES: Contact the manufacturer. Let's find out what door it unlocks. FBI AGENT: Agent Dunham. OLIVIA: You got something? FBI AGENT: We know what the thieves took. PETER: Well... I think I know how they achieved counterbalance. The boots are weighted. WALTER: Hold steady, you infernal creature. PETER: So still thinking he's not human, Walter? WALTER: Mustn't rule anything out. PETER: Huh, that's odd. Those calf muscles are extremely atrophied. WALTER: You don't utilize muscles when you float. Astronauts in space lose 5% of their body mass a week. Of course, deterioration like this, he would have had to be weightless for some time. PETER: But the chest and shoulders are all perfectly normal. Wouldn't that affect the entire body? WALTER: Yes. OLIVIA: Hey, do you guys know anything about osmium? PETER: Uh, it's a metal, durable. Used in electrical contacts and fountain pen nibs. Why? OLIVIA: Well, the warehouse is missing a substantial quantity. So I think maybe that's what our thieves were after. PETER: Well, that's weird though bec-- because osmium isn't all that valuable. WALTER: No, but it's ironic. Osmium is twice as dense as lead. It's the heaviest element on earth. It's like using balloons to steal bowling balls. Frost Aerodynamics - Bad News DOCTOR KRICK: that would require that the cockpit be resistant to radiation at higher altitudes, no? SCOTT WATTS: Mm-hmm. DOCTOR KRICK: So why don't we try to blend it with a slightly denser compound? SCOTT WATTS: Do you have anything in mind? Doctor Krick? DOCTOR KRICK: I'm sorry, Scotty. Give me a minute, will you? (to Bill) What are you doing here? BILL: Koenig is dead. There was a guard. He shot him. DOCTOR KRICK: His body? BILL: I left it. I had to. What do we do? DOCTOR KRICK: Go home. I'll figure something out. BILL: There's something else. I've been nauseous. And my head is killing me. I didn't feel like this the last time. DOCTOR KRICK: Did you get what I asked for? Not here, not here. Go to the lab. Wait for me there. SCOTT WATTS: Is everything okay? DOCTOR KRICK: Yeah, everything's fine. ACT II Walter's Lab - No Gas PETER: So what exactly am I looking for here? WALTER: Anything related to gravity. I think I remember seeing a file on floaters in there. Of course, it could have been from the period when Belly was in search of the perfect bowel movement. ASTRID: Charming. WALTER: Everybody poops, dear. PETER: Personal floatation devices? WALTER: Read that one to me. PETER: "the balloon is to be swallowed and then inflated with helium via a tube inserted into the subject's--" WALTER: Yes, we never really did solve that design issue. I suspect that's why we didn't get many volunteers. And no helium in the blood works and no indication of anything gaseous, hydrogen, methane. Now this is interesting. His white blood cell count is low. He's got a weakened immune system. Perhaps what's making him float is attacking his body's defenses. PETER: Well, whatever it is, I think the effects are wearing off. OLIVIA: Hey. Any news on the second subject? ASTRID: So far he is not in the system. PETER: So what'd you find? OLIVIA: Well, the key card that we found on the balloon man, the manufacturer traced it to a warehouse in Allston. PETER: Perfect. Let's take a ride. WALTER: Hmm. PETER: What's up? WALTER: Nothing. When your mother and I were courting, we used to take long walks in the park. But I can see for your generation that a drive to a warehouse would be just as enchanting. PETER: Right. Call us if you learn anything. Krick's Warehouse - Side Effects (Krick walks into the warehouse. scans his keycard. lock releases, stops by Bill) BILL: What's happening to me? DOCTOR KRICK: Oh, no. BILL: I don't understand. You said if I got more of that stuff that it would be permanent. DOCTOR KRICK: Yes, I'm working on that. BILL: Then why am I getting sick? DOCTOR KRICK: You can't defy gravity without consequences. That's the problem. You're a pioneer. Men like you, Your participation in this experiment will help me discover a way to eliminate the side effects. I believe we may be just about there. Walter's Lab - Makes No Sense WALTER: Doesn't make any sense. There's nothing here that would alter body density. (floating corpse falls down) WALTER: 2:35, Astrid! ASTRID: Walter, I'm right here. WALTER: Pick him up and put him on a table. The body has dropped three feet in the last half hour. ASTRID: Like a dying balloon. WALTER: Have you ever seen a balloon lose its buoyancy so quickly? No, no, no, no. Something is eluding me. (Astrid attempts to lift the body) ASTRID: Walter, I can't-- WALTER: I don't expect you to solve it, dear. It's a very difficult problem. ASTRID: No, I mean-- I mean him. He's too heavy. WALTER: (takes a deep sigh and attempts to lift the body) Dear god. He weighs a ton. What-- ASTRID: What is it? WALTER: Take another sample of his blood. Run a test for osmium. ASTRID: Well, you think that-- Why would that make him float? WALTER: It can't, of course. That's what's troubling me. Enroute to Warehouse - Disclosure Game PETER: Your turn now. OLIVIA: Okay, I got one. PETER: Okay. OLIVIA: You know when we're watching tv and you start to rub my back, and you're not really paying attention 'cause you're kind of distracted? PETER: Yeah. OLIVIA: And you turn your hand in a circle just over and over and over and-- PETER: I wouldn't say that's exactly how it is, but yes, I know what you're talking about. OLIVIA: It's kinda like you're burrowing through the muscle right into the bone. PETER: Okay, I think I get the point. OLIVIA: Okay. I don't like it. PETER: Really? I had no idea. Alright, no more burrowing. OLIVIA: See, I love this full disclosure. Why didn't we make this agreement earlier? PETER: Well, it's supposed to be about how we feel about each other but-- OLIVIA: No, it's about everything. Why? You holding out on me? PETER: No, no, no, I'm just clarifying. OLIVIA: It's about trust. So it's a great game if two people are playing. (Peter chuckles) Uh, Doyle Street. Just turn left here. Krick's Warehouse - Dissected Corpses (a chopped foot falls down. Krick rubs the chopped leg to get some tissue sample. at the laptop screen, agents accessing his warehouse. Olivia and Peter goes into warehouse and finds a corpse suspended by chains.) PETER: Looks like we found the second thief. OLIVIA: Yeah, and I think there's a third. Unless he did that to himself. (metal clanking at nearby freezer. Peter switches on the light. more corpse at the freezer.) ACT III Krick's Warehouse - Wheelchair Leads WALTER: These bodies were dissected, but that's not what killed them. It was the high concentration of osmium in their blood. They all have toxic levels. OLIVIA: What kind of exposure would lead to that? WALTER: Injection via syringe. PETER: But then why cut up the bodies? WALTER: Tissue samples, I suspect. Looks like an attempt at an autopsy. OLIVIA: So how could injecting someone with the world's heaviest element make them float? WALTER: It shouldn't have. It runs contrary to the laws of nature. PETER: So how's that possible? WALTER: I don't know. Do I look like I have answers? BROYLES: I have a few. There are eight wheelchairs in total. One of the unis found them. We I.D.ed a few of the bodies. Those men suffered from muscular dystrophy. They'd been handicapped for years. WALTER: Of course. A variation that primarily affects leg muscles. Simple. That's why their chest and arms were healthy. The weightlessness didn't cause the atrophy. The disease did. How could I have missed that? OLIVIA: So why target these people? Does it have something to do with the disease? PETER: Well, they'd be eager volunteers. They were confined to wheelchairs for years. How could they pass up an opportunity to fly? That's a deal with the devil nobody would pass up. Wheelchair Rugby Match - New Test Subject (men in wheelchair playing a rugby game) MICHAEL: Oh! Stu! (throwing the ball) COACH: Michael, Michael, heads up. Nice. Go! Oh! Go, Michael. Go, go, go, go, go. Yes! Time, ref, time. Let's go. Bring it in, guys. (Michael has to ball and goes straight to the goal. whistle blows.) DOCTOR KRICK: That was a hell of a play you made. I'm impressed. MICHAEL: (takes a drink) These newbies don't know how to play defense. DOCTOR KRICK: Is that right? MICHAEL: Yeah. DOCTOR KRICK: No "D"? MICHAEL: No "D". COACH: Michael. MICHAEL: Yeah. DOCTOR KRICK: Go get 'em. (whistle blows. Krick sits and finds a boy in the wheelchair watching the game.) DOCTOR KRICK: Hey. Tough sport, huh? VINCE: Brutal. Must be quite a rush. DOCTOR KRICK: Why aren't you out there? (the game continues on) VINCE: Never been healthy enough to play. DOCTOR KRICK: But you wish you could though, don't you? VINCE: I wish a lot of things. But I stopped believing in leprechauns and miracles a long time ago. DOCTOR KRICK: What if I told you I could give you a miracle? Walter's Lab - Cola Eruption ASTRID: What is it? WALTER: Osmium. From the dead men's blood in solid form. I had the morgue send me over the corpses' blood so I could isolate it. Speaking of which, perhaps you could dispose of the excess. ASTRID: I went to Quantico for this? OLIVIA: So all the victims had different doctors? PETER: And different insurance carriers. OLIVIA: They must have something in common outside their disease, something that makes them easy targets for whoever it is that's doing this. PETER: You want to get a pizza? OLIVIA: I don't think Regina's delivers this late. PETER: No, it doesn't. I was thinking maybe we could go get it. You look like you could use a break, And I definitely could. We'll take the files in the car, come on. OLIVIA: I gotta eat, right? PETER: Excellent. (to Astrid and Walter) Hey, guys, we're going on a pizza run. You want anything? WALTER: Mmm, just some licorice. ASTRID: I'll get you some from the machine, Walter. And no thanks, I think I just lost my appetite. PETER: Fair enough. We'll see you in a bit. This smiling is kinda freaking me out, right? OLIVIA: Oh, don't look now. (to Nina) Hello, Nina. What you doing here? NINA: Oh, I just came by to drop off a file that Peter requested from Massive Dynamic. But please, do not let go of a beautiful woman's hand on my account. PETER: Walter told you, didn't he? NINA: Yes, and he's very pleased. As am I. OLIVIA: So what's the file about? PETER: I'm just doing some research on shape-shifters. OLIVIA: Oh, I didn't realize. Anything in particular? PETER: No, just background. OLIVIA: It's Broyles. I'll be right back. Dunham. NINA: I must say, I think you have made a very wise decision to go forward. You deserve to be happy. Both of you. WALTER: No, no, no, this is simply not possible! ASTRID: Well, I got more bad news. They're out of licorice. But I got you some mints. WALTER: Whoever enabled these people to float is altering the basic properties of osmium, making the heaviest element lighter than air. He's defied physics. Our entire universe exists in a delicate state of equilibrium, hmm? And we know what happens if that balance is upset. It could cause a chain reaction. He's messing with the fundamental constants of our world! It could lead to chaos. ASTRID: Ahh! Walter! NINA: I don't imagine you're preparing for a science fair. WALTER: I'll get a mop. ASTRID: No, I'll get a mop. NINA: Good to see you, Astrid. (to Walter) Walter, what is it? WALTER: I need Belly. I need his help. I can't do this alone. This case, Peter... I'm failing, Nina. NINA: Walter-- WALTER: I know he's dead, I know that. But maybe we can bring him back. Look, one of his research projects. He posits here that a person's soul or consciousness continues to live on after death. And all it needs is a vessel or a host to return to. NINA: Yes, I remember. It was one of William's more extreme flights of fancy. WALTER: All he'd need to do was to prepare someone by inserting a microscopic soul magnet inside them. And he proposes using injections, food, or a cup of tea-- NINA: Walter-- WALTER: What if he did it? What if he's done it? What if he's done it, Nina? What if he's done it? Then all we have to do is to figure out how to trigger the magnets to summon the soul back into the host, and he'll be back here with us. He cut out parts of my brain, Nina. I don't think I'm capable. NINA: Walter, it was never your intellect that made you exceptional. You're brilliant, of course. But it was your imagination, your boundless creativity. Yes, you're not quite whole, Walter. But the best parts of you remain. So focus on that. WALTER: What if I fail? NINA: You won't fail, Walter. WALTER: How can you be so sure? NINA: Because you can't. ACT IV Krick's Warehouse - New Floater (Krick draws in silver liquid into the syringe.) DOCTOR KRICK: Alright, just like that. (injects the liquid into Vince's arm) There. All done. VINCE: (exhales) That's it? DOCTOR KRICK: Yeah. VINCE: I don't feel anything. Are you su-- (gasps) Oh, my god! Oh, my god! (starts to bring his body up) DOCTOR KRICK: Good. You're standing. Now walk. Go on. You can do it. VINCE: I can walk. (starts moving forward by tiptoe. he laughs.) DOCTOR KRICK: You can do much more than that, Vince. VINCE: (continues to laugh while floating on air) oh, my god! This is amazing! DOCTOR KRICK: Easy, easy, easy. VINCE: Oh...Okay. DOCTOR KRICK: You'll have plenty of time for that later. Okay...Okay. What are you, about a size 12? VINCE: Yeah, why? DOCTOR KRICK: Here. (provides a pair of boots) These'll keep you grounded. It's very important that you wear these when you're outside. Without a tether, you'll just keep floating up into the atmosphere. VINCE: I don't know how to thank you. DOCTOR KRICK: You don't have to. I just wish I had enough to make it permanent. Unfortunately, that was the last of my treatments. I don't have the stuff I need to make another batch. VINCE: How do we get more? Walter's Lab - Reversed Physics WALTER: Nina was right. I just had to get creative. (sprays liquid nitrogen to the metal) ASTRID: Walter, how is liquid nitrogen melting metal? WALTER: Whoever's doing this has reversed the laws of physics. Up is down. Left is right. And hot is cold. ASTRID: So cold temperatures will melt the element instead of heat. WALTER: Correct, my dear. (stops spraying liquid nitrogen) ASTRID: What's that white stuff? WALTER: It appears... The osmium was mixed with another element. A mystery element. Call Peter and Olivia. Tell them to come right over. We have something to show them. Krick's Residence - Short Family Time DOCTOR KRICK: Ready, Michael? MICHAEL KRICK: Right. Ohh... Thank you. DOCTOR KRICK: And one... two. MICHAEL KRICK: You going somewhere, dad? DOCTOR KRICK: Oh, I've got some work to do back at the office. MICHAEL KRICK: It's nearly midnight. DOCTOR KRICK: It's just this new project. It is keeping me busy. MICHAEL KRICK: You push yourself too hard, dad. DOCTOR KRICK: Yeah. (takes a deep sigh) I'm close to something big, Michael. A breakthrough that'll change everything. Change lives. But the answer is just out of my reach. MICHAEL KRICK: You'll get there, dad. I know you will. You've never failed before and... You won't fail this time. DOCTOR KRICK: Good night, kiddo. MICHAEL KRICK: Night, dad. DOCTOR KRICK: Michael. MICHAEL KRICK: Yeah. DOCTOR KRICK: See you in the morning. Walter's Lab - Cracking Lutetium WALTER: Lutetium. It was mixed with the osmium. PETER: Lutetium is dense, Walter. Extremely dense, just like osmium. WALTER: Correct. Two shouldn't even be able to form a molecule, Let alone one that would make a human being float. OLIVIA: So Walter, is this other element as rare as the osmium? WALTER: Yes. Very rare. PETER: What are you thinking? OLIVIA: Well, if it's rare, then he's probably got a limited supply. PETER: Meaning he's gonna have to get some more. OLIVIA: So Walter, whereabouts in Boston would he be able to acquire lutetium? WALTER: It's mainly found in meteorites. Do you think the perpetrator's from outer space? OLIVIA: Um, probably not. PETER: Where do you think we could find it on earth, Walter? WALTER: Well, he'd need several samples, so somewhere where there's an abundance of meteorites. ASTRID: The museum of science. WALTER: The museum of science has an excellent astronomy wing. OLIVIA: I'm gonna call Broyles. Museum of Science - Break-in (enters through the skylight. floating down to the museum. lets go off the flashlight.) VINCE: Whoa-oa-oa! BROYLES: BPD's sending a unit to sit on the museum. OLIVIA: Good. How's security? BROYLES: According to the curator, There's a night watchman on duty, And all the wings are individually locked from the inside. Seems pretty solid. PETER: Not solid enough. (the floating boy opens the lock from the inside) DOCTOR KRICK: You sure you disabled the alarm? VINCE: I did exactly what you told me. The way we practiced. DOCTOR KRICK: Come on. We don't have much time. NIGHT WATCHMAN: If we were being robbed, I'd know. We got cameras on all the doors. PETER: They didn't come in through the doors. VINCE: You almost done? DOCTOR KRICK: (scanning the meteorites) Almost. VINCE: Somebody's coming. Well, hurry up! BROYLES: Get that door open now! DOCTOR KRICK: Come on! Let's go! (runs off) VINCE: Wait, you can't just leave me! I need your help! (takes off his belt tether) OLIVIA: Hey! Stop! (shoots at the door) Turn around. VINCE: Help me! It's slipping. I can't hold on! (Peter runs up, jumps into Vince, holds him down) ACT V Federal Detention - Krick's Confession MICHAEL KRICK: Dad, nobody will tell me what is going on. DOCTOR KRICK: I hurt some people, Michael. MICHAEL KRICK: What-- DOCTOR KRICK: I was trying to help them. I wanted to fix them. They were in wheelchairs like you. I know I should have told you sooner. Maybe if I had, it never would have come to this. I did it for you, Michael. When it was perfected, I was gonna give it to you. MICHAEL KRICK: Is that how you see me? As something that you need to fix? DOCTOR KRICK: No, no. No. Of course not. I just wanted you to be happy. MICHAEL KRICK: I was happy. I went to bed at night knowing I had a father who loved me. DOCTOR KRICK: Michael. Michael. WALTER: (after the others have left) Daedalus crafted wings for his son Icarus so he could fly away. So that he could be free. The wings he gave him wound up killing his son. DOCTOR KRICK: Suppose that makes me a lucky man then. WALTER: Other parents weren't so fortunate. I need to know how you did it. How did you defy the laws of physics? DOCTOR KRICK: I work in aeronautics. A few months ago, I was contracted to develop a new alloy for military aircraft -- a metal dense enough to keep pilots safe from ground fire, but still allow for flight. I wasn't having much success, and then I combined two elements, rare elements. WALTER: Osmium and Lutetium. DOCTOR KRICK: And that's when it happened. I'd combined two of the densest elements on earth, and somehow the result was a new molecule... a molecule lighter than air. WALTER: And that's it? DOCTOR KRICK: It should never have worked. It was an accident. A miracle. Massive Dynamic - Walter's Confession NINA: Oh. Walter. WALTER: I know what made the men float. NINA: Oh, yes. I heard that an arrest had been made. You found the man responsible, I take it. WALTER: There is a man in custody, but Doctor Krick is not the man responsible. I am. Doctor Krick's serum should never have worked. This man wasn't changing the fundamental laws of nature. I think they were changing on their own. I think he took advantage of it. Don't you see, Nina? Our universe is starting to break down because of what I did 25 years ago. What we've seen happening on the other side is starting to happen here! NINA: Well, you seem to be taking the news rather well. WALTER: Because I finally figured out how to stop it. Engineering Campus - Peter's Confession OLIVIA: Hey. PETER: Hey. Thanks for meeting me. OLIVIA: Is this why you asked me to meet you across campus and not at the lab-- so that we could make out in front of college kids and not your dad? PETER: No. Not exactly. I haven't been entirely honest with you. OLIVIA: Oh? PETER: Whatever is happening between the two universes, whatever our fate is, I'm right at the center of it. OLIVIA: Peter, I mean, we're all there for you. We're all working together to figure this out. PETER: Look, I know that you're all trying to help, but it's not your face in that drawing. It's mine. OLIVIA: So what are you saying? PETER: I've been working on something for a while now. Something that I didn't want to tell anybody about because, frankly, I can't trust the FBI, and as much as I know Walter cares... (sighs) he's too protective. I - I can't trust his judgment. But I do trust yours. But I don't want there to be any more secrets between the two of us... so - full disclosure. Nina's Office - Summoning Bell NINA: (after reviewing the private file he has given her) "Soul Magnets"? Oh, Walter, I thought we already talked about this. William is gone. You can't bring him back. WALTER: Maybe I can. Belly's notes are incomplete, but I think I was right about the trigger. I think there is an instrument that can draw Belly's consciousness out of its new vessel. NINA: (watches as he walks to the ship's bell displayed on a cabinet top) Walter, what are you doing? WALTER: And I think... Belly would have left it with someone he trusted. NINA: (carries the bell back to her) No. You can't be serious. WALTER: A person's consciousness... their soul is energy. And energy cannot be created or destroyed. No matter where Belly's consciousness is, the harmonic vibrations emanating from this bell will draw it forth from whatever vessel he chose before -- NINA: Walter, you're being -- (as he rings the bell) WALTER: (studies her face) Belly? NINA: No, Walter. It's still me. WALTER: Mm. Of course. NINA: Well... what now? WALTER: If I'm right... wherever Belly is... he will find us. Peter's Lab - Bell Returns PETER: It's everything we know about the machine, every schematic, every piece of data, every diagnostic. OLIVIA: Are these -- PETER: Memory disks from dead shape-shifters. Yeah. OLIVIA: Well, how did you get them? (awkward pause as 'the how' dons on her) PETER: They're still working. The information on them is encrypted, though. I thought maybe Astrid could figure it out, but I didn't want to bring her into this. (Olivia stops in her tracks as she hears the harmonic ring of a ship's bell) I've run it through every code-breaking program that I know, but so far I can't break it. OLIVIA: (with the cadence of Bell’s voice) That's because the decoder key is in my office. PETER: What? At the FBI? OLIVIA: (with the cadence of Bell’s voice) No. At Massive Dynamic. (turns from his reflection) Hello, Peter. It's nice to see you again. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Three Episodes